


Missing

by lunathezombie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunathezombie/pseuds/lunathezombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny can't find Luna </p>
<p>A piece of a story I am  working on that I realized wasn't quite right after I remembered Luna was taken from the Hogwarts Express on her way home for Christmas but I really liked this bit and didn't want to erase it completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

Luna wasn’t in Charms class the next day. Ginny wasn’t worried maybe she just forgot to go to class, it had happened before. She left charms soaked. They had been summoning water with the augimenti charm and trying to fill buckets, Flitwick had turned it into a race, suffice to say things got a little out of hand. Colin Creevey had accidently hit Fllitwick with a stray jet of water and knocked him off his seat. Luna didn’t show up for lunch either. There was a lot of whispering going on that the Ravenclaw table especially amongst the sixth years. Ginny turned back to her meal ignoring them as they gossiped and kept glancing over at her. When Luna didn’t turn up to their Dark arts class that afternoon Ginny began to suspect that something was really wrong. Missing the Carrow’s class meant instant detention. And not just a trip to the forbidden forest either.  
As soon as the bell rang Ginny grabbed her bag and headed over to the Ravenclaw 6th years who had been gossiping at lunch. They looked worried when she approached. “Hi Gi-.” “Where’s Luna” “We don’t know she got called the headmaster’s office last night and we haven’t seen her since. She never came to bed.” Ginny looked blank. She ran from the classroom.   
She didn’t stop running until she reached the gargoyle outside the headmaster’s office. “Monks hood” she shouted “Bezoar, polijuice, unicorn horn, beetle eyes, salamander blood, rats tails…” nothing worked, the gargoyle remained motionless. “boomslang skin, fairy wings, DOXY DROPPINGS!” The gargoyle moved aside. Ginny was amazed that that had worked. She was about to step past when she saw the dark form of Severous Snape step through the doorway. “Kindly stop shouting abuse at my door.” He said with a sneer. “What do you want miss Weasley?” “Where is Luna?” demanded Ginny. “Miss Lovegood has left the school, she will not be returning for the rest of the semester.” Ginny looked shocked “Why?” “That miss Weasley is none of your business, but you had best hope that your family toes the line if you don’t want to end up the same.”   
Ginny ran back to Gryffindor tower, she flew through the common room and up the stairs to the girls dormitory and quickly closed the hangings on her four poster bed. She sagged against the headboard. Luna was gone, the one thing that made Hogwarts bearable was gone and she had no idea is she would ever see her again.


End file.
